


Meeting

by Ekala, hakaseheart



Series: retreating in covers and closing the curtains [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: "So....." He stretched out, feet up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair, hands slung behind his head. "Nice to formally meet you or something."





	

Gladio couldn't believe his dad had actually set up a.... meeting. _Date? Whatever._ He'd met Ignis before, obviously, but they didn't cross paths too often and he came across as a total stiff. Apparently his father thought that they should get along. Said it'd be better for Noctis.

"So....." He stretched out, feet up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair, hands slung behind his head. "Nice to formally meet you or something."

Ignis looked at the reclining young man in front of him and held back a frown. He adjusted his glasses as he took a seat across from Gladiolus. "...I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He wasn't entirely sure what it was that this person could be teaching Noctis, but it would only be beneficial to at least compare notes. "I understand we have a certain prince in common."

Gladio held back his first comment. He should at least try to be a little proper. Maybe they could really find some common ground... _even if it was just Noctis._ "We do. He can be a brat, but he's been doing better in training lately. More focused." He chuckled, shrugging. "I think he just wants to get good enough to beat me up, which is as good a motivation as any."

The corner of Ignis's lip twitched briefly. "He certainly has displayed a certain rise in aggressiveness lately," he agreed, turning thoughts over in his head. "Unfortunately, that sort of tactic tends not to make much headway when with me." Ignis crossed his arms and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I've been struggling to get him to focus on his more academic studies as of late."

"You've got to give him a better challenge." Gladio swung his legs down, leaning forward on the desk instead, gesturing widely with his hands. "Dangle something he wants in front of him. Just admonishing him all the time doesn't work, obviously, or the King would have more luck."

As for what that could be, well... Gladio supposed he could give some advice on that, too, but only if requested. Couldn't give up all his secrets at once.

Ignis arched one eyebrow as he recrossed his legs. "Are you implying I offer some incentive other than health and well-being?" He frowned. Perhaps offering prizes for effort could help in some instances, but it seemed like a slippery slope to tread. "The world isn't so kind as to reward him materially for acting as an adult, after all. What sort of example would I be setting if I were to try and circumvent that?"

Gladio couldn't help the half a laugh that came out at that. "You're too serious." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair again. "And I never necessarily said something material... I mean, do you even really praise him for doing well?"

"If I am too serious," Ignis replied calmly, "it is only because I find my responsibility to be an important one." He nodded towards Gladiolus with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "As should you." 

_...was that supposed to be an insult?_ Gladio was a little insulted. "I'm not the one having trouble with him."

Sighing, Ignis once more pushed at the bridge of his glasses. "I am at the point where I would consider it a stellar success if he could manage to keep his room clear of garbage for a single day."

Gladio couldn't help but laugh again at that, because of course Noctis was as much of a walking disaster outside the training room as he was inside of it. "Yeah, I understand that. Well, if he can't find any intrinsic value in what you're doing, of course he's not going to want to do it."

The trace of a smile now gone, Ignis sat a little straighter in his chair. "If I may ask, how do you manage to...inspire our prince to improve himself?"

"Mm, well..." That was a hard question. Ever since Noctis had covered for Iris, they'd been pretty close. Gladio didn't find it hard to fire him up, usually. "Have you tried listening to him? Really listening? I know you can't exactly change the curriculum or anything, but focusing more closely on things he finds interesting?" Gladio chuckled. "I relate stuff to his favorite phone game - seems to make more sense to him."

For a moment, Ignis visibly drew a blank. "His...phone game?" He eventually ground out, as if each word was a chore. "How does that work? The relating part, that is."

Gladio just watched Ignis's internal gears grind to a screeching halt. _Guess that was a no, then._ "You know... like, explaining how different opponents or strategies would be like this or that character.... I'm certain that you could draw parallels to at least some of his schoolwork like that."

"Hmmm....perhaps." Ignis shelved the idea that he would have to install the blasted game onto his phone, and moved on to something a bit more intellectually stimulating. "If it's not too much of me to ask, how did you end up in the position of a mentor to our prince?" His eyes watched Gladio carefully, genuinely curious despite his stoic demeanor.

Gladio stared for a moment, a little confused. He thought everyone knew this one. "I'm an Amicitia. We've been Shields for generations. The fact that I'm so close in age to Noctis is a little different, but it's turned out pretty well so far." He gestured at Ignis, curious in turn. "And you? I know you're not just Noctis's tutor - you also help out at the Council meetings, at least."

Ignis had been aware, peripherally, but still had been curious to hear it from Gladio's own mouth. "I was...selected, years ago, to be Prince Noctis' ally and tutor. It has been...trying, but I strive to do my best." He shifted slightly, trying to hide his discomfort with admitting any weakness at all. "I am also to become his advisor, when he is eventually ready to assume his responsibilities."

"Well, that's all really impressive." Gladio was sincere. "That's all not an easy undertaking... especially with our bratty prince. You can send him to me if you ever need him kicked around a little." Ignis chuckled short and low as Gladio grinned, reaching out to give Ignis a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Or, y'know, hey, if you wanna train too - I can tell you're not just a bookworm."

Ignis took a moment to ponder the suggestion. "That...actually sounds quite useful. It would benefit me well to improve upon my skills." In his own mind, he also pondered on the opportunity to work out any stress he might accumulate during the course of his duties.

"Well, here." Gladio shifted back, pulling his cell out of his pocket. "What's your number? I can text you mine, and you can just let me know whenever you're around. I'm usually in one of the training halls after school anyways." He was a little excited. He didn't get new sparring partners often and he wanted to know if Ignis would be as much of a challenge as Gladio thought he might.

Reaching inside his jacket pocket, Ignis pulled his phone out as well as he recited his number carefully to Gladio. "To save us time, I could even give you my schedule now for the next ten days. If there is a time you know you have available, relay it to me and I will see if I can accommodate." Ignis was unsure as to how Gladio tended to operate, but his time was strictly blocked for everything, and he didn't want to keep him waiting when they could decide on something now.

It was Gladio's turn to be a little embarrassed. "Should've known you keep a tight schedule, sorry. Uh... well, I've got Noctis three times a week - which you already know - and I have training myself on these two days, so.... any of the other ones are fine. I can do late, too, if that's better." He quickly input Ignis's number in as he talked, texting him a quick "sup specs."

Ignis' phone chirped at him as he scrolled through his schedule, and he afforded Gladiolus an arched eyebrow as he picked out a few times to schedule in some training. "Prince Noctis has regular engagements without my involvement on a few days during the week...would these work, then?" He listed the times off aloud, then set about saving the new phone number as 'Combat Instructor: Gladiolus Amicitia'.

Gladio kept his snickering to himself, but he was already having as much fun teasing Ignis as he did the prince. Somebody had to lighten the mood in the palace. He made sure to save the number under "Specs" so he wouldn't forget. "Sure. Twice a week, then?" A little later than Gladio usually dealt with training, but it was fine. If Ignis wasn't up to snuff, he could always dump him again.

"That would suit nicely," Ignis replied, unaware of any humor that might have crept into Gladio's voice. He paused as he typed the appointments into his phone. "Perhaps, in time, we can find the opportunity to move up to a more serious schedule."

"If you're serious, I'd be happy to make more time for you." Gladio couldn't help but be pumped. Ignis wasn't the kind of guy to do things by halves, and if he had any sort of natural talent at all it really would be a pleasure to train him. "Maybe even with Noctis, sometimes. He'll get lazy if he's just got me to deal with."

Ignis hmm'd and pondered the idea of training alongside Noctis. It wouldn't likely go well for him to start alongside from the beginning, but perhaps after a few months he would feel more comfortable with the idea. "That sounds like a goal worth working towards," he said steadily, then made a point of catching Gladiolus's eye. "I look forward to these training sessions with you."

Gladio's breath caught for just a moment. Ignis's eyes were a gorgeous color, he thought absently. "....same to you." Fuck, he'd entirely lost his train of thought. He grinned, shoving his phone back in his pocket and extending his hand for a shake. "It'll be my pleasure to work with you, Ignis." That probably came out a little flirtier than intended, but Gladio didn't care.

Gladio's face seemed impassable, but Ignis couldn't help but note the shape of his jaw and the steely look in his eyes. He trusted Gladiolus, he decided then. He wasn't sure what they might be subjected to that would require that trust, but he was sure he'd be ready when he found out. He leaned forward to firmly clasp the proffered hand. "And my pleasure to learn from you."

Gladio winked. "Then it's a date." Hey, if he was going there, he was going there. "See you in two days, but..." A quick glance at his phone confirmed - "I gotta pick up my sister." He hustled himself towards the door, poking his head back in half a second later. "And don't wear anything formal. I'm gonna make you sweat." He grinned again before disappearing around the corner, humming to himself. Maybe his dad had been right after all.

It might have been Gladio's choice of words, or perhaps the wink, but for a moment Ignis found himself blushing. "I-indeed," he said as Gladio headed out the door. "Of course. Training clothes."

Gathering himself, he rose to his feet and made one last note on his phone to dress a little more casually for their first training session.


End file.
